Corrine's Story
by Sailor Pluto
Summary: We know the story of the four once beautiful dresden dolls and how they were brought to ruin by one evil grandmother and their vicious money hungry mother. But what is Corrine's side of the whole entire story like? What has she endured? Did Cathy's wish of her mother paying dearly ever come true? Only through Corrine's Story can we truly tell.


Corrine's Story

By Sailor Pluto

(A/N: Since we never really did get to see much of Corrine's POV in the Dollanganger saga. I thought that it would be the perfectly oppritunity to write it even though this has probably been done before. It's still the thought that counts! Take in note I'm still on the second book but I still know things. So enjoy!)

Flowers cannot bloom without sunlight, flowers cannot grow without fresh air. Yet flowers who are locked away never to see the light of day have trouble growing and they become unhealthy. Why someone treat something so pure and precious, so unjust and cruel? Because life was cruel to these four flowers. Once beautiful dresden dolls turned into sickly beasts. All because of the selfishness and sins of a mother who probably didn't even want them in the first place.

It was enough to make one contemplate whether or not she even cared about them in the first place, if their births had ever meant something to her and if she only wanted money and wealth instead of children. The truth would never be found unless she said so.

That was what this cruel fate had done to these beautiful dresden dolls and it pained them horribly to watch as their mother left them in the hands of a cruel grandmother and basically turned her back upon her own children.

Corrine Foxworth could've remained Dollanganger and she could've put her foot down when the cruel old woman that had been her mother, decided to lock away these children in the attic. Yet for some reason she took it. She took the whippings and she let her children suffer and she let her children follow her own sins at the end. Yet no one knew about these children.

Corrine had once more accepted the once proud name of Foxworth which had now become horribly tainted even before her sins were comitted.

She had rejected her children and distanced herself.

Some mother.

What was she thinking the night she wrote the letter to her mother? Why was it done?

Because Corrine was fretting because she had just lost her husband and now they were in debt between everything, Corrine was demanding at times and yet had somehow managed to use her charm to always get her way. She had known that her husband Christopher had loved her, just as she had loved him. It was also a means to live beyond their means.

Corrine was always perfectly content as long as she got what she wanted, it had been like that since she was a little girl and she would never let anyone stop her from getting what she wanted. Though surely she had paid the price for falling in love with her Christopher, they now even had children, their own son named Christopher as well.

Four beautiful dresden dolls which Corrine knew that she had to try and give a better life, no matter what the cost. It was about all she had and about the only choice they had because after they were set to lose the house and things, they wouldn't have anything at all.

Corrine sat down at the desk and pulled out a pen, her hand shaking slightly as she started trying to write a letter. Finally she took a deep breath and started writing.

"_Dear Mother, this is your beautiful and brilliant daughter Corrine Foxworth writing to you for once in a very long time. The truth is I wasn't so sure I should right you but in light of my Christopher's death which I'm sure you've heard about by now. I need my mother more then ever, we have four beautiful heatlhy and brilliant children. _

_We're also deeply in debt._

_I know after what's happened you and father probably didn't want to hear from me but I need a place to stay for awhile until we get back on our feet and maybe even some money to help with bills and debt. Mother could you please help me?_

_I know you both hate me by now but surely you don't hate me enough to allow me and my children to be cast out onto the street with absolutely nothing to our name? We'll even accept the Foxworth name if that's what it takes. I am desparate and I will do anything you ask of me just to be allowed back into your good graces._

_I wish and hope that you will be forgiving and have mercy upon myself for leaving and upon my children for being born and existing but I promise you there is nothing wrong with them in anyway. They are bright and smart. No problems what so ever._

_I hope you'll think of me in my time of need._

_Your loving daughter, Corrine._"

Corrine knew that she sounded needy and that she was begging for the forgiveness she was seeking but at the same time. She knew that it was also for the good of her children and maybe it would benefit them all in the end. Corrine hesitated before she dropped the letter into the mailbox Because it might end up being something that she greatly regretted.

It was either now or never.

It took several weeks before Corrine would hear from her mother and get a response letter from her. Hopefully it harbored good news for her and for the children. Corrine quietly stowed away to her room while the children were outside playing and opened the letter reading it.

"_Dear Corrine, Since when were you ever loving? Especially when you disobeyed myself and your father and broke our hearts. That doesn't sound very loving does it? You send me a letter because you expect help and money despite your sins and the evil demons that you have spawned with your own half uncle who was just as worthless as you are. I do not offer condolences._

_Your father is dying and his last wish has been to see you, he talks about you often which is odd especially because of all the sins you've comitted against us. Its been a long time since we've seen you though and you've always been so dear to him despite the hell you've put us through._

_You are not automatically forgiven, you are not given money. I have enclosed just enough to get you here but travel by night so no one sees you coming because we do not want the proud name of Foxworth besmeerched by you and your devil's spawn._

_I do not want your father to know that you have children and it is up to him and myself as to whether or not you are forgiven. Then maybe you recieve financial help, but it depends on what you're willing to do to get it. _

_I will give you even more details when you get here, so do try and be conspicuious and we will not be sending anyone to pick you up. Once you get here, then you must walk._

_Signed, Your not so forgiving mother._"

Corrine sighed a breath of relief because she had been very concerned about what would happen if her mother didn't respond or simply said no. Corrine would pay for her sins if it meant that she could get into the good graces of her parents. Even if it meant something absolutely horrible had to happen before Corrine could get forgiveness. She would still do it.

So after gathering their things and her children Corrine was off and hopefully she would also be able to get access to a fortune that belonged to her once more.

(A/N: Sorry if it was short and all over the place, more chapters to come!)


End file.
